Together We Survive
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: War has come to the two young clans of the valley and their neighbors all while the threat from twoleg grows. Ravenheart and Wildsong struggle to form and allegiance between the two clans in order to protect them from their enemies. Meanwhile, Rabbitpaw searches for the "star" mentioned in the prophecy. –third book in the Together series—
1. Allegiances & Prologue

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you are not familiar to this series this is the THIRD BOOK. It has a direct link to the second book, but also it is very important to read the first book in order to make more sense of the overall plot, as characters used in the first book come back and play major roles in this one. You may find the two preceding books on my profile: the first is TOGETHER WE STAND, and the second is TOGETHER WE FIGHT.**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here is book 3 in the together series! The excitement is killing me! Oh, and yes, I made the cover. The kitty on the front is Cloakedstar. :D**_

_**Again, I would like to ask everybody who is reading to review! It is much appreciated and reminds me that there are many people out here that read this and enjoy it! Guest reviews are welcome to, and when the next part comes out I will reply to all the reviews in my authors note!**_

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**ForestClan-**

Leader: Blizzardstar- short-haired white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: Dovetalon- fluffy white and light gray tom with one blind, yellow eye and one green eye

Medicine Cat: Feathersky- dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Mosspelt- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Songheart- fluffy dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Velvetstep- brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Cloudwhisker- short-haired white tom with ice blue eyes

Forestpath- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Ravenheart- skinny black tom with white star on chest, mint green eyes

Emberstrike- small pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Bouncetail- long-haired white tom with hazel eyes

Grayscar- gray tabby tom with long scar above eye, pale blue eyes

Hazelblossom- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Bonefoot- gray and ginger tom with white 'bone' shaped pattern on right hind leg, blue eyes

Sunleap- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Goldenpaw- light golden tom with white paws, nose, and tail-tip, blue eyes mentor: Stormdance

Rabbitpaw- white and brown tabby she-kit with hazel eyes mentor: Ravenheart

Snowpaw- deaf white tom with ice blue eyes mentor: Dovetalon

Queens:

Stormdance- dark gray she-cat with white underbelly, amber eyes (mother of Ravenheart's kit: Streamkit- dark gray she-cat with sparse black tabby stripes, light dappled gray underbelly, amber eyes)

Blizzardstar- short-haired white she-cat with crystal blue eyes (mother of Forestpath's kits: Bramblekit- dark tabby tom with green eyes and lighter brown underbelly, Frostkit- short-haired white she-cat with hazel eyes, & Dapplekit- dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Moonfall- dark gray she-cat with white chest, muddy green eyes

* * *

**FieldClan-**

Leader: Lionstar- long-haired ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Ashfall- dark gray tom with lighter underbelly, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Sunlily- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Sanddust- light ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Littleflower- black she-cat with amber eyes

Mistystripe- dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadowbreath- black-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Emeraldshadow- long-haired Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Silverbranch- long-haired Siamese tom with blue eyes, stubby tail

Glacierslide- fluffy white tom with gray ear-tips, blue eyes

Shadesplash- black she-cat with white chest, green eyes, stubby tail

Northfrost- pale golden she-cat with golden 'blossoms' on pelt, emerald green eyes

Dragonflame- pale golden she-cat with bronze 'petals' on pelt, dark hazel eyes

Daisyrain- slate gray she-cat with white paws, crystal blue eyes

Sunflight- gray tom with ginger splashes in fur, amber eyes

Wildsong- long-haired golden she-cat with darker muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and ears, amber eyes

Shadowheart- black tabby she-cat with dark gray underbelly, ice blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brackenpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes mentor: Shadowbreath

Shrubpaw- dark tabby tom with dark green eyes mentor: Glacierslide

Hollypaw- dark tabby-and-ginger she-cat with dark green eyes mentor: Northfrost

Yarrowpaw- ginger tabby tom with green eyes mentor: Ashfall

Clawpaw- black tom with white paws, ice blue eyes mentor: Sunflight

Patchpaw- black-and-white tom with stubby tail, green eyes mentor: Daisyrain

Cherrypaw- black-and-gray she-kit with stubby tail, green eyes mentor: Emeraldshadow

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Rezkin- dark gray tom with green eyes

Akian- dark gray tabby tom with black tabby stripes, ice blue eyes (currently under protection of ForestClan)

Darkstar- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nadia- black she-cat with yellow eyes (currently under protection of ForestClan)

Nimble- skinny black she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes (currently under protection of ForestClan)

Russell- russet tom with bright green eyes

Chase- ruddy Somali tom with short bobtail and warm amber eyes

* * *

**Prologue:**

The golden she-cat yawned loudly, earning several glares from her three companions.

"Sorry," she muttered an apology, "But _why _do we have dawn patrols this early?"

"Because, Wildsong, they are called _dawn _patrols," the leader of the patrol replied, "It is for the safety of our clan, do you understand?"

Wildsong didn't reply for a moment, sending the tom a stubborn glare. He glared back in response. Finally she looked away.

"Yes, Lionstar, I get it."

"Good," the long-haired ginger-and-white leader grunted, "We're at the ForestClan border now, so stay alert."

Wildsong sniffed the air and stared across the border. She rolled her eyes. What could ever happen at the ForestClan border?

Apparently something could happen because one of the patrol members sent up an urgent yowl. Wildsong's ears perked up as she raced up to the black tabby she-cat's side.

"Shadowheart-" Wildsong stopped as she looked around her.

The clearing was a mess. Scattered fur, mangled prey, and over it all the strong scent of ForestClan.

A hiss sounded from beside her as Lionstar scanned the clearing.

It was an act of war.

The others were convinced.

Wildsong was confused.

* * *

Shrieks of pain echoed from the stone walls of the nursery. The new father paced nervously around the pillar of stone the housed the leader, elders; and of course, the queens. A young she-cat, only a head shorter than the black tom, raced up, trying to calm him down. The tom snapped at her and sent her away to check on his mate in the nursery. The white-and-brown tabby she-cat complied and left him. She came back a moment later and carefully approached him.

"One stillborn tom," she whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

The tom closed his eyes and lowered his head, grieving for the life that would never take his first breath of air. That would never know the love of his mother and father for him.

"Ravenheart, if it's any comfort, I know how you feel."

The tom gave a small smile that turned out to look more like a grimace, "I never got to know him. Breezeheart was your mother, you knew her. Everybody did. She was a great deputy."

The apprentice closed her eyes, "She was. But StarClan had other plans."

"Is there any others?" Ravenheart glanced up at the nursery where the wails had suddenly calmed down.

"There was. I'll have to check-"

A yowl from the medicine cat, a dark tabby she-cat, cut of the younger cat, "You can come now, Ravenheart, and see your daughter!"

Ravenheart tossed the younger she-cat a side glance, "Are you coming, Rabbitpaw?"

Rabbitpaw shook her head, "No. I need to go see somebody else."

* * *

"Akain!" Rabbitpaw bounded into the medicine den.

Akain forced a smile and moved to sit up, keeping all weight off of his injured front leg. Feathersky and the newly named Mosspelt had done a good job… so far. It would still take another half-moon to heal, but it would heal completely.

"Did Stormdance have her kits?" Akain asked.

Rabbitpaw nodded, "One she-kit and," she added more softly, "a stillborn."

"Oh. Did you get to see the kit?"

Rabbitpaw shook her head, "Ravenheart is up there now. I thought I would keep you company."

"Thanks, kit."

"I'm not much of a kit anymore…"

Akain blinked, "No, not a kit. You've grown into a beautiful she-cat. You'll make a wonderful warrior when your time comes."

"Only two more moons," Rabbitpaw sighed, "Akain, I have a favor to ask you. Could you… teach me how to fight? Please?"

"Isn't Ravenheart teaching you?"

"Yes, but you're… really good. I want to be able to defend my clan when the time comes. Please Akain?" Rabbitpaw begged.

Akain sighed, "Fine. But in secret…. Or else I'll have all of the apprentices coming to me for extra training."

Rabbitpaw nodded eagerly, "Awesome! Thanks Akain!"

"You're welcome, kit."

* * *

_**A/N: FieldClan and ForestClan are at war! And with the threat of the twolegplace cats and the mysterious tom that we met at the end of Together We Fight... What is going to happen to them all? Will Wildsong be able to stop the war? At least there is new life in ForestClan with Ravenheart's daughter! Maybe we will meet her next chapter? And Rabbitpaw will be receiving extra training from Akain, who is like... boss when it comes to fighting! **_

_**Chapter Question: Err... I can't think! Well, if you were Ravenheart, as a new father, what would one of the things you would do with your daughter when she became apprentice age?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**~Willow**_

_**NOTE: update schedule is nonexistent. Sorry, guys. As soon as school goes back in I will have more stability in my life and there might be a update schedule then! The longest wait time will be like a week and a half, and the shortest will be a couple days.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The War Begins

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Sorry about the wait!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- Yeah, same here. Here's an update :D**_

_**Wishheart01- Thanks! Yeah, it is. Hmm... you think I should do a drawing of her and Ravenheart when she is a bit older? Rabbitpaw and Akain is one of my favorite pairings. Yeah, a hunting trip sounds like the thing Ravenheart would do!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- yep! New book! Thanks =D Yep, hunting lesson sounds good to me!**_

_**Dragonflywing- that's probably what he's going to turn into XP. Maybe...**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The War Begins**

The early dawn light filtered down from the trees, calling for the chorus of birds to begin their song. Ravenheart kept back a yawn and quickened his pace until he was running beside his leader.

Blizzardstar smiled at her old apprentice, "How are Stormdance and the kit today?"

"Good. Feathersky said that Stormdance is recovering well. We'd like to name her- the kit- before she opens her eyes, but we still need to think of a good name. Feathersky said we still have a couple days left, so hopefully we can think of one soon."

"Well, I'm thankful that she volunteered to take my three so that I could get out today."

They slowed down, waiting for the other two patrol members to catch up.

"Sorry, I got a thorn stuck in my paw," Bonefoot shrugged, "Hazelblossom helped me get it out."

The pale tortoiseshell looked at her paws without a word. Although she was young her belly was slightly rounded.

Blizzardstar and Bonefoot began a conversation as Ravenheart dropped back to speak with Hazelblossom.

"You know, Wolfshadow would want your kits to have a fatherly figure to look up to," he remarked quietly.

Hazelblossom jumped, startled, "It's that apparent already?"

Ravenheart offered her a small smile, "Yeah. A bit."

"Bonefoot's… nice. But he's not Wolfshadow. He can't replace him."

"I never said he should replace Wolfshadow. But he is a good friend, and if you asked him if he would act as their father towards the kits, at least until their old enough to understand-"

"I know what you mean," she sighed, "Thanks."

Ravenheart nodded and trotted up to Blizzardstar and Bonefoot. The two were discussing the patrols, again. Her son would one day make a good leader.

Blizzardstar broke off the conversation as the FieldClan border came into view.

"Well, it seems like you've finally decided to show up."

Trouble.

Ravenheart struggled to keep from showing any aggression as Lionstar put a paw on the wrong side of the border. The two clans had been friendly recently and he couldn't find any reason for the white-and-ginger leader to be stirring up trouble.

Blizzardstar was clearly sharing the same thoughts, "What do you need, Lionstar?"

He cruelly laughed, "What do I want? _You _ask _me _that? You know what I want. Your scent was right in the middle of it."

"Middle of what?"

"Stop playing games with me. Just because you have warrior blood and live in the forest you think you're so good! FieldClan will teach you fools a lesson," he flicked his tail.

"Blizzardstar! Watch out!" Ravenheart called.

His warning was unnecessary as Blizzardstar's attention was already focused on the shadows in the treetops.

"You're surrounded," Lionstar informed them, "We outnumber you two to one."

She dodged as one of the cats leaped down, positioning herself so that she could talk with the rest of the patrol without being heard by the FieldClan cats.

"Hazelblossom, you know what to do. Ravenheart, Bonefoot, and I will try to make a path for you."

Hazelblossom nodded timidly and unsheathed her claws, "I'll bring reinforcements."

Blizzardstar nodded, "Now!"

She readied her powerful haunches and catapulted herself towards Lionstar, letting out a powerful shriek as the two collided. The enemy was momentarily distracted. Hazelblossom sprang away as Ravenheart dodged a sloppy leap by one of the tree-top cats. Locked in battle with the broad shoulder gray and black tom he was unable to help as two other FieldClan cats leaped onto Hazelblossom's path and blocked her off. He was momentarily distracted and the enemy tom managed to aim a blow just below his eye. Ravenheart squeezed his eye shut and dodged another blow, landing one on top of the tom's back. A heavy weight landed into his side and he was bowled over, coming face to face with a set of familiar amber eyes.

"Wildsong, what's happen-"

She pressed a paw over his windpipe and he choked on his words. Her eyes were wide and uncertain, and her claws were barely unsheathed.

It proved easy for Ravenheart to kick her off of him and gasp much needed breath. Unfortunately the temporary relief did not last very long as the black and gray tom sent him flying and knocked what was left of his breath out of him.

"Mouse-dung," he hissed as he received another painful blow from the tom.

He clawed his way up into the trees, begging him to follow. He did, rather slowly, and Ravenheart began to leap to the next tree only to find another FieldClan cat on the branch in front of him.

"Halt," the she-cat snarled.

Ravenheart turned to go find another way, only to find that the gray and black tom had caught up and that he was stuck on the flimsy branch. Or at least that's what _they _thought. He nimbly threw himself up into the air and over the tom's back, twisting in midair and landing behind him. Now he was on the offensive and made good work of it, sending the defenseless tom a series of blows until he lost his balance and plummeted to the forest floor. The she-cat screeched and jumped down to insure that her clanmate was alright. Ravenheart snorted. Of course he would be fine; cats were meant to land on their feet when they fell. He continued on his set path and positioned himself to help Hazelblossom get free when his path was once again blocked.

"What's happening, Ravenheart?" Wildsong asked.

Ravenheart froze, "I don't know! I asked you the same question before you attempted to _strangle_ me!"

She ignored his statement, "Yesterday's dawn patrol found a patch of our territory covered in ForestClan scent! Blizzardstar's was there. So were others. Even yours. It was like the whole clan was having a party on our territory! It makes no sense!"

Ravenheart was shocked, "I swear to you, Wildsong, I swear by StarClan that I never set a foot in FieldClan territory!"

"I believe you," she said truthfully, glancing down, "But they don't. We have to figure this out before the path grows cold. Meet me tonight, here. I can take you there and you can see it for yourself!"

Ravenheart nodded, "I will."

He peered down off of his perch, his attention fixed on the fight below them. He looked back at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Go. I'm not going to stop you," she said quietly, turning.

Ravenheart braced himself and let out a loud caterwaul as he leaped down on one of Hazelblossom's attackers, flattening her. The she-cat screeched, attempting to push Ravenheart off of her, but his small weight was even too much for her and her companion was forced to come to her rescue. Hazelblossom seized the moment and fled. The tom whom had the young warrior cornered against a tree a moment ago now rammed into Ravenheart and sent him flying. Through blurred vision the ForestClan warrior recognized him- Sanddust, Lionstar's brother. Ravenheart rolled away, just managing to get away from another powerful blow. Unfortunately the roll sent him straight into the small FieldClan she-cat and she leaped out of the way just in time, then leaped back in a moment, and scoured an unsheathed paw over his open flank. He cringed and staggered to his paws, unable to duck the next blow, and the next. He found himself losing ground and immediately felt a sickly feeling in his stomach. Another blow sent him tumbling into a heap beside Bonefoot, who was immediately forced down by Sanddust and the same gray and black tom that Ravenheart had fought earlier.

Another cat pressed her paw on Ravenheart's throat, "One move and you're dead," she hissed, forcing him to watch the fight between Blizzardstar and Lionstar.

Clearly the white-and-ginger leader had been helped by a couple of his warriors. He would have never been able to inflict that much damage to the ForestClan leader without help. Still, he himself was not without serious wounds. Ravenheart gulped, knowing what was next. Blizzardstar looked exhausted and she had a heavy limp, her moves had grown slow and inaccurate. Lionstar was only toying with her now. In a flash he had her pinned, his lips moved, but Ravenheart could not hear his words. His unsheathed paw came down upon Blizzardstar's throat. Her eyes widened for a moment as she realized fully what was happening and in a finally attempt she tried to hang onto her life source and kick off the enemy leader, but it was too late. Her eyes glazed over and she crumbled to the ground. Only then were Ravenheart and Bonefoot permitted to look away.

Blizzardstar was dead.

* * *

_**A/N: Expect an update sooner than usual! I can't wait to continue this!**_

_**In the upcoming chapter:**_

_**~A group of ForestClan warriors, along with Rabbitpaw and her brother, attempt to rescue Blizzardstar, Bonefoot, and Ravenheart.**_

_**~Rabbitpaw dives more deeply into discovering what the prophecy means. **_

_**~Wildsong looks for answers **_

_**Make sure to review! **_

_**Q: What is your opinion of Lionstar? **_

_**Till' next time,**_

_**~Willow**_


	3. Chapter 2: What To Do

_**A/N: Well, I'm back in school so expect regular updates again. Updates will now be every Tuesday evening (my time) **_

_**Sorry about how short and stuff this chapter is. I'm really just not in a mood to write.**_

_**I wanna draw the ending scene of this chapter SO badly! Ah, don't have enough time.**_

_**It seems like a lot of you despise Lionstar...**_

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- yeah, that might've been a good idea but I don't think Blizzardstar would ever do that. She's to honorable for that. Which Lionstar definitely isn't that. :/**_

_**Wishheart01- yep. Totally. Hmm... I haven't even been keeping track of that! I know roughly though when she is going to loose her last life, it will still be a long time.**_

_**Silver wolf rain- he's not my favorite either, but he might get a bit better in the future...**_

_**Dragonflywing- He **_**can**_**die... I don't think he will anytime soon... Yeah, I do love Akain and Rabbitpaw together.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: What To Do**

The apprentice's den was pooling with light by the time Rabbitpaw woke up that day. She turned with a groan to come face-to-face with her father's worried expression.

"The dawn patrol was ambushed at the FieldClan border."

Rabbitpaw leaped to her paws, "What? Those no good dirty rogues, they-"

Cloudwhisker cut her off, "Not them. FieldClan."

A shiver ran down the apprentice's spine, "But… why?"

"It doesn't matter," Cloudwhisker said hurriedly, "They're still fighting. Dovetalon is waiting, come on."

Her father turned to leave and she hurried behind him, jumping down from the boulders. The whole clan was waiting out in the clearing and she guiltily looked at her paws.

_Smooth, Rabbitpaw. Of course _you're _the last one out here._

The gray-and-white ForestClan deputy was pacing the clearing, "Forestpath and I will take two separate battle patrols. Cloudwhisker and Grayscar will be going with me. Emberstrike, Sunleap, Rabbitpaw, and Snowpaw will be going with Forestpath. When we near the border stop and wait further instruction."

Rabbitpaw turned her gaze up to the nursery, slightly surprised that Blizzardstar was not around. Or... her mentor! She searched the crowd and spotted Forestpath's dark tabby pelt. The others were already gathered and she hurried over.

"Who was on the dawn patrol?" Rabbitpaw asked hurriedly.

Forestpath looked just as worried as Cloudwhisker had been, maybe even a bit more. His expression confirmed Rabbitpaw's suspicions.

"Blizzardstar… is she? What about Ravenheart?

Forestpath nodded slightly, "We need to get going."

The two patrols hurried out of the camp, crushing the undergrowth under their paws as they hurried along, sunlight filtering through the tree leaves and staining their pelts.

A million possibilities of the outcome filter through Rabbitpaw's mind. They had no idea what FieldClan was capable off. The two young clans had never actually fought one another before, never even had the slightest disagreement- that was at least to Rabbitpaw's knowledge. She snorted. It was a clan of _kittypets_ so why were they all so worried… why was _she _so worried? But she knew they were no ordinary kittypets. They all knew. They knew how to hunt long before they became a clan. And all of them had some fighting skills before ForestClan had helped them. Anyways, just a couple seasons ago ForestClan itself was just a loose group of rogues, loners, and a couple new warriors.

The adrenaline was rushing through Rabbitpaw, replacing her strength as she galloped through the forest. Now more than ever she needed Akain's training, and she wished that he had never injured his leg.

Lost in her thoughts she nearly tripped over Emberstrike. The fiery she-cat turned on her, about to spurt a whole heap of insults when Forestpath stepped between them.

"Quiet. We're nearing the area. Pay attention," he snapped quietly.

Rabbitpaw pinned her ears back and stalked silently through the undergrowth. Forestpath's pelt was visibly pricking with uneasiness.

What irked Rabbitpaw the most was the fact that everything was silent. There were no sounds of the fighting and the wind was blowing towards FieldClan's side, masking all scents. It was a dangerous thing to just walk into with no plan, which was why she was so thankful when Forestpath stopped again and padded silently up to Dovetalon. The two senior toms exchanged a couple words before beckoning Grayscar up to their side. The gray tabby tom disappeared moments latter into the undergrowth.

Dovetalon kept his voice down as he spoke to them, "Grayscar has gone to scout out what is happening. Once he returns we will break up into two groups," he traced two circles onto the ground with one unsheathed claw, "The same groups I told you we would be in when we were back at camp-"

He stopped mid-sentence, waiting.

In the stillness Rabbitpaw's stomach began to do flips again and she swallowed uneasily. Sunleap gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry so much. Dovetalon and Forestpath know what they are doing," she said in a whisper, "Grayscar will be back soon."

Despite Sunleap's encouragement the feeling worsened. The apprentice was almost gasping for breath when Grayscar returned, his pale blue eyes wide with fear.

Both of the senior warrior's claws unsheathed as they exchanged a brief conversation with the younger tom, who was slightly quaking from head to toe.

"Forestpath's patrol will split up into teams and take out the guards in the trees as silently as possible. My patrol will follow my lead and protect Blizzardstar," Dovetalon growled.

* * *

Ravenheart could feel his own life begin to drain out of him. His gaze was blurry and his paws were numb from the lack of oxygen. Every single mouse-tail of him felt bruised all over and his throat was horribly dry. At least they hadn't tussled him hard enough to break a bone yet. It would be truly horrible to have to stay in the medicine den all day long like Akain…

Pain lashed across his side and he winced, although he hadn't the strength to call out in pain anymore. One more moment of this and-

He never got to finish his thought as a set of jaws sunk into his scruff and shook him around as if he was a play thing. Now was really when he hated being small and lightweight…

The black tom found himself sailing through the air the next moment, dizzy and disoriented. He tumbled into Bonefoot and knocked the gray and ginger tom off of his paws. Bonefoot hissed in paw and dragged himself back up to his paws, lashing out at Ravenheart's next attacker.

Ravenheart shook himself, hating that he was not as strong as Bonefoot, hating that he was just taking this beating and letting Lionstar kill Blizzardstar over and over again. Hating himself.

Energy raced back into him as he got to his paws and tore into one of the FieldClan cats with all of his might. He was blinded by pain and the loss of his blood and didn't even see the paw racing towards his head until it was too late. By the time he did see it, he was too weak to move away quick enough. He reeled back as pain lanced through his ear, the claw tearing deep into it. A moment later he was back on the ground.

_Hazelblossom, where are you?_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, updates every Tuesday!_**

**_Please make sure to review! _**

**_Q) What is your favorite book? (teehee, couldn't think of anything!)_**

**_Hmm... for me I really don't have a favorite actual _****published****_ book, but if I could count a fanfiction book as my favorite I would immediately say Chilled_****_. Prin Pardus is an amazing author. I read the book a year ago, but I still count it as the best ever. :D_**

**_For those of you on my forum if you were wondering where I got Chillfang's name... you now know :) _**

**_~Willow_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Badger & The Fox

_**A/N: Hi guys! I think everybody will be pleasantly pleased with this chapter...? I spent quite some time on it making it well, awesome ;) I had a pretty good writing craze yesterday and managed to write most of this during it. Pretty sure it's a bit longer than usual, as I have realized that my length is WAAAYYY to short. But yeah, writer's tip #1: Listen to Narnia music while writing. Especially during battle scenes and such. Very good.**_

_**Replies To Reviews:**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- do not fear! For now Ravenheart is safe... Hmm... never heard of it... maybe I'll have to check it out :)**_

_**Wishheart01- yep! Reply to off note: Actually, I think we should wait till the end of the season-thing before inviting more, otherwise it might just get confusing, especially since we are nearing (hopefully) the end. Kind of. I think. XD**_

_**Dragonflywing- cool :) Any books you recommend me reading? **_

_**Silver wolf rain- anime is awesome ;) I can actually draw it a bit (fun fact of the day ;) But I never really have time for it anymore... my aunt who is an artist got me a book for my birthday will all the anatomy and such, it's really cool.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Badger & The Fox**

Rabbitpaw crept alongside her fiery-pelted companion. Sunleap turned and for a moment they caught each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing. They both had friends that were involved in the battle, and- in Sunleap's case- family. If anything happened they would both be affected.

The apprentice gritted her teeth together, determination surging through her.

"One is near here," Sunleap whispered.

"I don't smell anything but the mud on our pelts," Rabbitpaw growled softly.

Sunleap narrowed her eyes, not in the mood to deal with the younger she-cat, "Not smell. Look."

Rabbitpaw followed the she-cat's gaze up to a white tail, poking out from the overhead foliage and nodded, "I can go right if you want to go left?" she offered.

"Sure," the ginger she-cat got down into a hunter's crouch and stalked into the undergrowth.

Rabbitpaw glanced up at the tail one more time as it gave a small flick as a leaf tickled it. Her jaws parted as she let out one small, silent hiss of disgust before turning right and silently making her way through the undergrowth. She cringed at sudden yowl that came from the direction of the battle field and forced her paws to stay rooted to the spot. Gathering her courage she sprang up softly into one of the solid oaks and from the shelter of the canopy found her target, a large white tom tucked safely into the V of a tree. Rabbitpaw crouched; her fur bristling as she quickly planned her attack. She glanced around quickly, searching for a glimpse of Sunleap before she made her move. She caught the glimmer of the young warrior's green eyes and Rabbitpaw gave a small nod towards her before glancing back at the tom, whose senses were all focused on the scene unfolding in front of him. Another wail came from the battle ground, sounding a bit more than familiar to the apprentice, and without second thought she leaped.

Her head rammed squarely into the tom's broad shoulder, barely giving him anytime to yowl before he plummeted to the ground, unable to twist fast enough to land on his paws. Rabbitpaw, ready, did land on her paws and Sunleap had pounced down on top of the tom and placed a paw over his muzzle before he could make an even a squeak to alarm the others. The FieldClan warrior struggled weakly, the hard fall taking its toll. With both Rabbitpaw and Sunleap there he was easily pinned down.

"What do we do now?" Rabbitpaw whispered.

"I could imagine we wait until we hear Dovetalon's battle cry?" Sunleap suggested, "By then they will know for sure, guards or no guards."

The white tom's ice blue eyes narrowed as he struggled to speak. Sunleap only pressed down harder upon his mouth with her paw.

"I sure hope it comes soon…" Rabbitpaw whispered; her ears perked towards the rough direction of the battle field.

"Me too."

* * *

His vision was full of dark spots when the cry that help had indeed arrived echoed throughout the forest. The enemy warriors surrounding him paused, scanning the scene unfolding before them. He barely had time to catch his breath before the black-and-gray tom turned back to him with a feral hiss.

"Time to end this," he called back his clanmates' attention.

"Shadowbreath, stop," it was Sanddust, "Leave him and go help out Lionstar."

The warrior looked uncertain for a moment before Sanddust cast him a cold amber gaze.

"Now."

Ravenheart was glad to be left alone as his strength gave out and he sunk to the ground.

* * *

"ForestClan! Attack!"

Rabbitpaw leapt off of the tom's shoulders as soon as the call came and raced towards the battle ground with the speed of StarClan itself. The first cat she collided into was a younger black tom with white paws. She recognized him from the gathering- Clawpaw. He was the one who always told the wild stories to Goldenpaw, Snowpaw, and herself. The little apprentice's eyes no longer held any sort of recognition or friendship as he barreled towards Rabbitpaw.

She gave a little squeal of anger and bounced aside, "I'm surprised your clan was foolish enough to allow such a tiny apprentice like you into a full bore battle, shrimp."

Clawpaw glared at her, "Do you remember that story I told you about the fox and the badger?"

"I'm not going to let you divert my attention," Rabbitpaw growled, "You really think I'm that dumb, don't you?"

He smirked and charged once again, this time Rabbitpaw easily side-stepped him, not wasting her time to even turn quickly to see what he did next.

_Mouse-brain. He's such a…_

Her thought was interrupted as she was sprawled out flat. If she had turned as she should have had she would've noticed Clawpaw silently turning and leaping towards her. Claw dug into her shoulders, making her skin burn.

"You should've thought back to that story," Clawpaw muttered, "The badger thought that he would win for sure because the fox was smaller. But his pride blinded him and the fox at the last moment outwitted him and killed the badger. It was a bloody death."

Rabbitpaw's eyes widened and she gulped, her mind racing to figure out how to get the murderous apprentice off of her. Her effort was wasted as Clawpaw leaped off and raced away, only leaving a few marks on her pelt to remember him by.

She didn't waste her time as she barreled into the clearing, searching fervently for Ravenheart's black pelt against the blur of golds, whites, grays, browns, and… red. She gulped painfully, forcing down the last day's meal that threatened to come back up.

She didn't find him at first, and it worried her deeply.

_Rabbitpaw._

_Swiftrace? Is that you? Can you let me know where to find my mentor?_

_It's me. Ravenheart is safe for now. Your clan needs you to fight, don't worry. Show them what you can do. StarClan will protect him._

Rabbitpaw nodded, her eyes fixed determinedly ahead.

_I'll help my clan in any way I can. This time, I'll be the fox._

* * *

_Ravenheart. Come on, son._

_He blinked open his eyes to find himself in StarClan's forest._

_ "__Aliana?" he called nervously, "Mom?"_

_ "__I'm here," the dark ginger she-cat hurried forward; golden starlight streaming off her fur. She nuzzled Ravenheart as gently as she could._

_A shot of pain flashed through Ravenheart and he cringed._

_ "__I'm sorry," she apologized._

_ "__Mom," he rasped, "I'm not dead, right? I couldn't feel pain if I was dead…"_

_Aliana gave a small, tired sigh, "No. You're not dead."_

_ "__Then why am I here?" Ravenheart asked softly._

_ "__The same reason I'm here," she strode out of the undergrowth, looking just as white and bright eyed as the first day he met her, before the troubles of leadership had worn at her._

_His best friend. His mentor. His leader._

_He lifted his head to study her, but the movement caused his scarred and battered body much pain. Still, he was satisfied._

_ "__Aliana told me that you had quite the destiny ahead of you, although this event was never quite planned. You're using up the last of your life source as we speak, Ravenheart."_

_He looked worried, "What does that mean?"_

_ "__It means you are dying," Aliana said softly._

_ "__But you just said…" Ravenheart looked at Blizzardstar for help._

_The white leader nodded, "I met what I said. You still have quite a life ahead of you. Young Streamkit will not go fatherless yet. I won't allow it."_

_ "__Then… what?"_

_ "__I'm here because I just lost another life, the second this battle has claimed. And it will claim one more of me before it is done. Ravenheart, I give you a life for sacrifice. You have been given another chance, use it wisely, for other's good, not yours," Blizzardstar leaned forward, resting her muzzle against Ravenheart's._

_Pain shot through his spine as he jolted upwards, his fur standing on end._

And then he woke up, back on the battle ground. The caterwauls sounded all around him but he had hope. He got up on his paws, his green eyes narrowed in concentration. ForestClan would win this battle, like the fox would win against the badger in the story Aliana told him long ago.

* * *

_**A/N: Good? I hope :) How about the length? Was it any better?**_

_**Q: How long (approximately) did it take you to read this?**_

_**Make sure to review! It would be much appreciated!**_

_**~Willow**_


	5. Chapter 4: Blue Skies

_**A/N: Yes, it's been like a month. Sorry bout' that. The first part of this chapter I did within the week of chapter three, and I'm not very proud of. But I think y'all will love the second part, with the mysterious point of view :) I will be doing NaNoWriMo this November. I was originally hoping to have a set of 5 pre-written chapters to continue updating during that time, but it looks like I only have one. So you'll get another update in about three weeks. **_

_**Replies to Reviews & all that stuff:**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- thanks! Sorry this took so long to come out!**_

_**Silver wolf rain- thank you! :D**_

_**Wishheart01- Ugg... history. XP My teacher this year is a killer. He quizzes us everyday and gives us assignments almost every day. It's so funny because he's so nice to everybody =D **_

_**Dragonflywing- okay, cool!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Blue Skies**

"FieldClan, retreat!" **(bout' time... heehee, sorry)**

The call came early that afternoon after hours of non-stop fighting. Rabbitpaw's enemy fled from her and left the white and brown tabby she-cat to lick her wounds. Her brother limped up to her.

"You okay, Snowpaw?" she asked.

He looked back at her confused for a moment before he pieced together what she had said.

"Ben beher," he replied, his voice flat.

His sister moved closer to him, "At least it's over," she made sure that the deaf tom could easily read her lip movements.

He nod slightly and Rabbitpaw got to her feet.

"Have you seen Ravenheart?" she asked.

Snowpaw didn't have to answer as her mentor had already made his approach.

"Are _you _okay?" the black warrior asked, nodding towards her bloodied shoulder.

"It's not as deep as it looks," she remarked, glancing towards his torn ear, "I should be the one to ask you that question, not the other way."

"It's fine," he grimaced in pain as he accidently flicked it.

Rabbitpaw shook her head, "You are not. You look dead."

Something flashed in the warrior's eyes that caused Rabbitpaw to shiver.

"ForestClan! Time to get back to camp!" Blizzardstar called her clan, "Those who are less injured can help those who are more and the medicine cats can treat the worst as soon as we get back to camp."

Ravenheart moved over to help Bonefoot, who was half unconscious by this time, his blue eyes bloodshot.

"I think you classify as one of the worst," Rabbitpaw scolded her mentor, herding him away from his fellow injured warrior.

Ravenheart's mint green eyes narrowed. "At least I can still walk."

She snorted, "Come on lean on me."

"There was I time I couldn't… you know."

"Yeah, I remember. Luckily for you, oh big warrior, I'm just as tall as you are now."

"Nearly," Ravenheart cringed as he took a step forward, "We should've moved out as soon as FieldClan did."

Rabbitpaw's small hint of a smile fell, "Why do you say that?"

"Adrenaline," his eyes studied the white form in front of him, barely able to stand on her paws.

It looked as if a sudden breeze could knock the once powerful leader over. Her eyes traveled back to him and for a second they met, both sharing a knowing nod. Rabbitpaw's eyes darkened. Something had happened between the white leader and her old apprentice; that much was for sure.

Halfway back to camp Bonefoot's legs gave out on him and Forestpath and Sunleap were forced to drag him home. Rabbitpaw began to grow very nervous as Ravenheart's steps began to falter. As soon as they got back to camp Rabbitpaw made sure that he was one of the first to the medicine den.

Stormdance greeted him happily, glad that he was alright.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" her eyes quickly scanned over the rest of the group of cats, "Is everybody else okay?"

Rabbitpaw nodded, saving her mentor from having to answer, "Bonefoot I think is the worse, Feathersky is treated him right now."

Stormdance shook her head, "I pray he will be okay. He might be young but he is truly one of the bravest warriors our clan has."

She did not catch her mate's reaction, but Rabbitpaw did. Ravenheart visible flinched as if a claw had just sunk deep into his heart.

_One of the bravest warriors our clan has. _

Stormdance's words echoed in his mind long after his mate had left to go care for Streamkit along with Blizzardstar's three. It was night now, but the pain and fear was keeping the black tom wide awake. He was paralyzed by it.

_I could have never been that brave. I just… laid there. I just took my beating and laid there while Bonefoot fought like all of StarClan even though he knew he didn't stand a chance. And now… it's him that is on the brink of death. _

_ What is wrong with me?_

_ It should be that life that went to him rather than me._

_ I'm useless._

_ I don't deserve it._

Lost in his thoughts he managed not to notice the set of ice blue eyes that were trained on him, glowing in the dark of night.

"Pain?" Akain whispered.

Ravenheart managed to nod, embarrassed that the rogue had caught onto his weakness.

Akain got to his paws and crept over the sleeping forms until he reached the herb store. When he returned he nudged three small seeds towards Ravenheart, barely visible in the moonlight.

"Poppy. They help with sleeping. You don't stay in here for a moon without learning anything."

Ravenheart nodded and carefully licked them up. The pain slowly faded away and his eyelids began to grow heavy, "Thanks," he whispered.

"Least I could do," the black-striped tom curled up in his own nest as Ravenheart drifted to sleep.

_I'm such a coward. _

* * *

He pushed through the undergrowth, he claws digging into the ground and leaving scar marks behind him. He liked the feeling of the ground testing his claws, his sturdy frame pulling against them in in order to put just another paw forward.

"You're going to rip out your claws if you don't stop that."

He growled under his breath, "If you weren't you you'd never get out of saying something like that."

She laughed a small laugh.

"I hate Rezkin," he growled.

"Why?" she asked in that frail, small voice of hers that seemed... wrong for her scarred pale brown pelt and glowing eyes, "You're a prince, Chase, his second in command. You're even over that ugly black tabby she-cat he keeps around."

"Don't talk that way with the guards around," he hissed quietly, "She is the deputy, I am his apprentice."

"But you order her around. You have enough power to do that. We all know that as soon as you finish your training Rezkin is going to get rid of her and-" he didn't let her finish, instead smacking his tail over her muzzle.

"Shut up Shade. I told you not to talk about her around them!"

Shade spat, "They should be loyal to Rezkin, not Darkstar."

His fur rose off his shoulders and he took a threatening step towards her.

She took a step back to put some distance between herself and the prince and lowered her head submissively, "My apologies, Chase. I best be leaving now, if it is your wish."

"It is my wish," He snarled.

She paused, as if uncertain for a moment, before turning back on their trail, "Rezkin wants you home by sunhigh. There will be a meeting for the tops, ya know."

"Stop using the slang," Chase grunted, "You're more cultured than that."

She left without another word.

After he had calmed himself down he turned to his guard, who had been traveling a couple fox-lengths away from him the whole time.

"Leave me now," he commanded, "There is no reason for you to be around now that I am leaving the town's bounderies. Check to make sure that nobody is following me but you are to go no farther than this."

The head guard dipped his head to the prince, "Your wish is our command."

"There is not a wish to talk about," the threat was clear in his voice.

"Yes, of course, sir," the guard flicked his tail, signaling for his followers to come to him.

Chase nodded in approval, "And Jackal?"

"Yes, sir?" the ginger tabby head guard paused.

"Tell Rezkin that I will be attending the meeting. I doubt that Shade will pass on the message."

"Of course, sir," Jackal growled.

Chase smiled, confident in his friend's abilities as he padded off into the oak forest. He let out a small sigh as the sunlight graced his pelt. His eyes clenched shut as the memories threatened to come back. He refused, his bright amber eyes shooting back open.

He wouldn't remember. He couldn't. It was way to painful. Those memories needed to stay buried.

Chase weaved through the trees, his ears flicking forward as he listened to the muffled sounds of water lapping at the shore.

It was a day like this, all those moons ago.

In a single, powerful leap he jumped over the fox-length of lush ferns and onto the rocky bank.

In this exact spot.

The cold dark gray waves lapped over the tips of his paws, sending a chill up his spine.

A pair of warm amber eyes looked down upon him. A bright, tender loving smile shown down at him.

Chase looked up at the vast bright blue sky that spread up over the lake. Small wisps of clouds dotted the almost perfect sky.

"That one looks like a fox!" the small ruddy tom-kit cried.

"No!" his sister, with her light fawn pelt and sparkling blue eyes was almost forgotten by him in the golden ferns and sky blue of her surroundings, "It looks more like a squirrel."

"Does not!" her brother argued.

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Their mother's graceful russet frame blocked their views of one another, silencing them, "Now, come on you two. You know what I've said about arguing with one another before," she paused, a small grin forming on her slender muzzle, "Anyways, I think it looks more like a foquirrel."

Both kits burst out in laughter.

He cringed, but it was to late to take back the memories that were already pouring out.

The tom dabbed a paw into the cold lake water, "Why do we have to learn to swim today? It's way to cold!"

"Now come on, Chase. It's a warm, sunny fall day. There aren't many of these left," their mother's warm voice seemed to at once take the larger part of the chill out of the water.

His sister was already a step ahead of him, swimming circles in the shallow water.

"But what if I can't swim? Just like I can't climb trees all that well," he said glumly.

His mother smiled, "If you try you won't fail, dear. Your tail shouldn't hold you back to much in this. My father had a little bobtail just like yours and he could swim like a fish."

"Really?" the tom-kit grinned, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's try this!"

After a couple failed attempts and much encouragement from his mother the little kit was swimming even better than his sister.

Their mother, exhausted from her hard work, called the two kits back to shore and left them the stern warning to not to play in the water while she was napping and to stay nearby. His sister quickly chose to curl up beside her.

He let out a little yawn but refused to let sleep overcome him. There was still much to do while his mother was sleeping!

"Anna," he began to pester his sister.

Her blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, "What do you want, Chase? I'm tired, I don't wanna play anymore."

"But Anna-"

"No Chase, leave me alone," she wrapped her fluffy pale golden tail over her nose.

"Fine," he growled, "I'll just play by myself."

After checking that his mother was indeed asleep the bobtailed kit crept forward toward the lake water, feeling the cold dark gray lake water lapping at the tips of his paws.

* * *

_**A/N: What's going to happen to Chase-y? O.O I just love this character.**_

_**K, well see ya in three weeks or so!**_

_**Question: Anybody else doing NaNoWriMo this year? If not I dare you to join in!**_

_**A)Yep!**_

_**B) No way, are you mad trying to write 50,000 words in a month?**_

_**C) Maybe... ******_

_********__My friend and I did it last year and both won and it was so much fun, so hard, but so fun! We'll both be there again this year. My username is Willow Raye (I think it has a space) I'll be working on this beautiful plot that I've been working on for years, so I'm pretty excited. _

_********__~Willow_


End file.
